Hermione's Birthday Fun
by StageManagerGod
Summary: Hermione and Ron get together on Hermione's 19th birthday for dinner and a bit of fun. One Shot. Rated M for a reason...Really.


_A/N: Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine they are JK Rowlings. _

Hermione's Birthday Fun

Hermione woke up to the sound of a tapping on the window. As she opened her eyes she looked around her private room in Gryffindor Tower, one of the perks of being head girl. Her gaze finally found the window and the little owl that was tapping on it excitedly.

Hermione smiled as she recognized Pigwidgeon, Ron's hyperactive little owl. She got up and went to the window, opening it while standing a bit to the side, and it was a good thing she did because Pig zoomed into the room like a feathery bullet. He went zipping around the room for a few minutes before finally coming to a twitchy landing on Hermione's desk. It was only then that Hermione saw the roll of parchment attached to his back. He didn't stay still for long though, with in a few moments he was hooting and hopping up and down.

"Hey Pig," Hermione said as she went over to her bedside table to get an owl treat. She knew that the only way to get Pig to calm down long enough for her to get the letter was to give him food.

Once she got the treat out of the bag she tossed it to the small owl, who jumped and deftly picked the treat out of the air. As Pig was nibbling on the hard nugget with his beak Hermione took the letter off his back and pated him once on the head. He gave a soft hoot and was again air born, flying around the room and hooting like mad.

Crookshanks, who Ginny had taken care of while Hermione was chasing after Voldemort with Harry and Ron, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed and as Pig zipped around the room Crookshanks got up from his curled up position at the foot of Hermione's bed and started playfully swatting at the owl. According to Ginny Crookshanks and Pig had become quick friends while she was taking care of them. Ginny had said that one of their favorite games was this 'swat and dodge'.

Hermione looked back at the letter, content to let her cat and the owl entertain them selves for a while. She instantly recognized Ron's messy writing "_Hermione_" on the front of the letter.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a card. On the front was a dancing house elf in a shirt. Hermione smiled as she opened the card and read the message inside.

_I thought you might like the card. It's another of George's inventions. Anyway, I wanted to say happy birthday. I know I'm going to see you tonight and for the weekend, but I wanted to say it now any way. Can't wait for you to see the shop, it's come along quite a bit and will defiantly be ready by the first Hogsmead weekend. Happy Birthday my love and I hope that your day goes well. I'll see you tonight by the front gate at 7 PM. _

_Love Ron_

Hermione's smile grew bigger as she read the note. Ron had agreed to partner with George on Weasley Wizarding Wheezes or WWW as many people called it. After only a few weeks working in the store in Diagon Ally George had told Ron that he wanted to open a store in Hogsmead, and that he wanted Ron to be the one in charge of not only the opening but of the stores day to day operations as well.

Ron had readily agreed, glad to have an excuse to get away from his family for a little while, and to be able to be so close to Hermione while she was finishing Hogwarts.

Hermione scrawled a quick note to Ron, '_Can't wait for tonight, see you at 7,' _and sent it back with Pig. Then she started to get ready for the day. While she was showering and getting dressed she was again amazed that Ron had convinced Professor McGonagall to let her leave the grounds and visit him not only for the night but for the whole weekend. Barring some type of emergency she wouldn't be back on Hogwarts grounds until late Sunday night. As Hermione went down stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast her thoughts about the weekend focused on Ron.

The two of them had been together since the final battle when she had kissed him for being concerned about the House Elves. At that moment, in the face of death, and a world ruled by Voldemort it seemed the two of them had silently agreed that they would always be there for each other. In the week after the battle, during all the funerals and services, Ron had been at her side. He had held her when she cried and had stayed with her until she fell asleep every night. Then when she had gone to Australia to find her parents he had insisted on going along, and had been a great help.

Hermione was in love and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She loved Ron Weasley and she knew that he loved her too. He had said so after the battle, he had said so at Fred's funeral, and he had continued to say so during the summer.

By the time Hermione got to the Great Hall she was practically floating on her happy feelings, and as she stepped into the Great Hall she heard Ron's voice in the back of her head say, _"that's something that could actually happen in this place."_

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Ron's somewhat dry wit and the small joke that sounded exactly like something he would say. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled a plate of toast toward her.

A few minutes later Ginny came in and quickly found Hermione. She came over to the older girl and sat down across from her. "Happy Birthday," said the red head, "So how's your day so far?"

"Well Pig woke me up about an hour ago with birthday wishes from Ron so it's going great so far." Hermione said, her smile just as large as before.

"That's great," said Ginny, laughing slightly at Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione as she noticed the odd look that Ginny was giving her.

"Oh nothing," said the younger girl, "it's just that this giddy mood you're in is very un-Hermione is all."

"Well I'm happy, is there something wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," said Ginny with a smile.

At that point the mail came, and immediately Hermione spotted Harry's new midnight black owl, Artemis.

The Owl dropped towards Ginny and Hermione and just as it seemed she was about to hit the table the owl pulled up, simultaneously dropping three packages and a letter and grabbing a piece of toast from the pile in the middle of the table.

Ginny watched the owl leave and chuckled, "that owl and Harry are exactly alike in their flying," she said.

Hermione looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to Ginny. She looked and the packages were all addressed to her. She picked up her packages and opened them. They were all birthday presents/cards.

The first one was from Harry, who gave her a book on wizarding law over the last 1000 years. The second one was from the Weasleys. They had gotten her a magical date book that magically changed every year to be current. And the final one was from her parents, and aside from wishing her a happy 19th birthday and giving her a very nice pen they also had included a few university pamphlets and a note saying that Harry's owl had dropped by as they were getting ready to send Hermione her present through the 'normal' mail.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh when she saw the university pamphlets.

"Something wrong?" asked Ginny as she looked up from the letter she had just finished reading.

"No," said Hermione, "my parents just want me to go to a muggle university after I'm done with Hogwarts. I've already told them that I don't want to go, but they keep dropping subtle hints in their letters." Hermione looked at the pamphlets, "although I guess they've moved past subtle now."

"You'll convince them eventually," said Ginny reassuringly. Then she pointed her wand at the pamphlets and made them go up in a puff of flash fire.

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione.

"No problem," said Ginny.

"What was the letter?" asked Hermione, pointing to the parchment that was sitting next to Ginny's plate

"Oh nothing important," Ginny said, picking up the letter and looking it over again, "Harry just wrote to tell me what was going on with Number 12 Grimmuald Place and such."

"Anything else?" asked Hermione playfully. She knew that Harry and Ginny were not only together, but that they had had sex a few times also.

"Nothing I'm going to share with you," said Ginny, blushing slightly as she got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione laughed at her best friends behavior. She and Ron had had sex for the first time the night before she left for Hogwarts. For the few weeks before they had been getting more and more intimate, Ron hadn't been saying anything, but she knew that he wanted her, and to tell the truth she had wanted him also. So that night, while the rest of the family was out, Hermione had preformed a contraceptive charm on herself and then taken Ron up to his room and basically jumped him.

They had fucked for hours. It had hurt at first, but with each thrust of Ron's dick into her needy pussy it had felt better and better. After only a few minutes each thrust filled her with pleasure and it hadn't been long before Ron had emptied himself inside her, sending her into orgasmic pleasure of her own. But it hadn't stopped there, they had continued for hours more.

When the two teens were finally completely spent they had laid there together talking. Thoughts of that night still got Hermione all hot and bothered.

Hermione was shaken out of her memories by the toll of bells telling the school that breakfast was over and that they had 10 minutes to get to their first class. Hermione hadn't eaten everything on her plate so as the food started to fade away from the table Hermione grabbed a final piece of toast and walked out of the great hall.

Hermione had only a few classes that day, but she had things she had to do as Head Girl that would keep her busy until seven o'clock. As she went through her classes that day, History of Magic, Charms, and Ancient Ruins, she had problems concentrating and kept finding herself thinking about her upcoming weekend with Ron. As always she had read, and reread, all the class books before school had started so it wasn't like she was missing anything.

At the end of the day when the bell rang for the final time, signifying not only Dinner but 7 o'clock and the end of Hermione's duties for the weekend, Hermione had to keep herself from running down from the third floor to the front gaits. On her way to the front gaits Hermione quickly checked in with Professor McGonagall, and was then free for the weekend.

As she walked out the front doors she saw a tall figure standing at the front gate with flaming red hair. A large smile grew on her face as she walked towards Ron. As she got closer she could see that he was wearing his customary smirk.

Hermione ran the last few steps to the gate and practically knocked Ron over as she ran into his opening arms. The couple embraced tightly for a few seconds before Hermione took Ron's head in her hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

The two kissed for a while and when Hermione finally ran out of air she pulled away from Ron and said, "I missed you."

"Yeah, I'd guessed as much," said Ron with a smug smile. His smile softened a bit as he pulled Hermione close to him again, "I missed you too," he said before kissing her softly on the lips. Ron took a step back and with a snap of his fingers a bouquet of flowers appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow Ron," Hermione said with a mix of surprise and joy, "silent, wand-less magic, I'm impressed."

"It's one of George's new products for the store opening," said Ron as he and Hermione started walking towards Hogsmead, the look on his face suggesting that he hated to reveal this information. Ron handed Hermione the flowers, which Hermione found were not only real but smelled beautiful. Ron then turned his hand to show Hermione the inside of his wrist. "We've created cards with triggered transfiguration charms on them. We put a picture of what the card transfigures into and all the customer has to do is snap," at this Ron snapped again, "and the card instantly transfigures into what ever the image is."

"Wow," said Hermione, thoroughly impressed by Ron and George's idea and magic.

"I thought you might like it," Ron said with a smile, "Flowers and a bit of complex magic, that's what impresses my girl."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this, "what can I say, I'm a simple girl."

Ron's smile grew and he said, "No you're not, and that's just one of the things I love about you." Ron reached out and took Hermione's hand, "come on, I've got everything set up in the flat."

"You're not taking me to dinner?" asked Hermione, a bit surprised.

"Nope, I cooked," said Ron, sounding very proud of himself.

"_You_ cooked?" Hermione asked, not making any attempt to hide her disbelief.

"Yes," said Ron, pulling Hermione along so she would go faster, "Mum has been teaching all the Weasley kids to cook from a very young age so that when we all finally moved out we could cook for ourselves. I'm not nearly as good as her, Ginny or, surprisingly, George, but I do pretty well if I may say so myself.

"Alright," said Hermione, some what reluctantly as she and Ron arrived in font of the new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop that was set to open in a few weeks. Ron was living in a flat above the shop, just like George was in the shop in Diagon Ally.

Ron took Hermione up a set of stairs outside the shop, "sorry love, It's a mess down there. I haven't used the stairs at the back of the shop in about a week because I can't get to them." Ron explained a he opened the door to the apartment.

"It's fine," Hermione said as she and Ron went into the apartment. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it.

"So, you ready for dinner?" he asked as the two took of their shoes.

Hermione pretended to consider it and then grabbed Ron's lapels and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately on the lips. "No, lets do something else first."

Ron stood there in silence for a few moments, until he realized what Hermione meant. "Works fine for me," said Ron. Ron pulled Hermione towards him by the lapels of her robe. As he leaned in to kiss her he pulled the robe off, revealing the white shirt and short plaid skirt she wore underneath. "What did you have in mind?" Ron asked playfully.

"Well I thought we'd get cleaned up before dinner," said Hermione as she pulled Ron closer. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her already wet panties into the bulge she could feel growing in his pants. "Well Ron, aren't you going to show me where the shower is?"

"Of course," said Ron as he walked to the bathroom and pushed Hermione up against the closed door. Ron kissed her passionately, letting his hands start to roam. He ran his hands up her leg and then under her skirt where he quickly found her wet panties. He slipped the panties aside and slid a finger into her waiting pussy. His other hand found the doorknob, which he twisted open.

Hermione felt Ron's finger slide out of her wet slit as the door she was pushed against opened and she slipped down it until she was standing. After that it only took a few seconds for Hermione to pull Ron through the door and close it behind him. Hermione waved her hand over her belly, performing a quick and silent contraceptive charm, and then it was her turn to pull off his robes and push him up against a door. She quickly pulled the light sweater Ron was wearing off of him and then ran her hands down his well muscled chest and stomach. When she found his belt buckle she undid it and quickly popped the button on his jeans and un-did the zipper.

Then as she was about to pull his pants down Ron stopped her. "This isn't fair," he said playfully, "I'm half naked and you're still fully clothed. We should fix that." And with that he kissed her again, taking a few moments while he was to unbutton her shirt and unclasp her bra, releasing her 32C breasts.

Hermione moaned as Ron pulled her closer, pressing his naked chest against hers. Hermione slid her hands down Ron's muscled stomach and pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his already hard cock.

Ron pulled his pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. With on hand he reached under Hermione's skirt and started to pull her panties down, and with the other he started to massage Hermione's left breast.

Hermione's moans got louder as Ron's rough hand caressed her sensitive breast. To help Ron she reached down and finished pulling off her panties. And with the final barrier removed Hermione jumped up again and swung her legs around Ron's waist, causing his hard dick to push up against her wet pussy.

"I've been waiting for this for the past week," moaned Hermione as Ron moved his mouth from her mouth to one of her breasts, "come on Ron don't make me wait any longer."

Ron obliged as he too started to grind his hard cock into Hermione's wet slit, rubbing it against her hard clit.

The waves of pleasure that started to course through Hermione made her moan even louder and made her start wriggling a bit. Hermione's wriggling made Ron's cock rub against her even more, causing more waves of pleasure, causing more wriggling.

Then, just as she was about to cum, Ron set her down and started towards the shower. He turned it on and then pulled her towards him. With one quick motion he unzipped the skirt she was wearing. The skirt fell to the floor and Ron got into the shower, closely followed by Hermione, who quickly jumped back into Ron's arms once the curtain had been closed. This time however, Ron guided his cock into her waiting pussy.

Hermione moaned as Ron started to pump in and out of her. Soon Ron found a rhythm and Hermione joined in, rocking her hips against his thrusts, shoving him deeper inside her. It only took a few minutes until Hermione felt her orgasm building. Ron was kissing her neck and pumping his cock in and out of her pussy. Hermione had spent the last two weeks dreaming about this. There had been times where it had completely taken over her mind, and now that it was happening Hermione was in pure bliss.

Both all too soon and not soon enough Hermione's orgasm erupted within her, sending wave after wave of intense pleasure coursing though her body as Ron erupted inside her. This caused a renewed orgasm to course through her, causing her breaths to come in shuttering gasps.

Hermione was in complete ecstasy, a huge smile on her face as Ron leaned in and kissed her, whispering "I love you," over and over again. After a little while, Hermione had enough control over her muscles to stand on her own, which she did.

Ron, still breathing deeply from their fun, asked "So, are you ready for Dinner now?"

Hermione pretended to think about it, "Hmmm…yep." And with that she stepped out of the shower, grabbed her wand and transfigured her school uniform into a little black dress. She put the dress on and turned to Ron, who was still standing naked behind her. "How do I look?" she asked.

Ron was practically speechless. Hermione's dress hugged her every curve perfectly, accentuating just the right things and drawing the eye to all the right places. "Wow" Ron was finally able to stammer out.

Hermione smiled and blushed a bit. "Ron, why don't you get dressed so we can eat."

"Yeah," said Ron, still staring at his girlfriend and not moving.

Hermione just sighed and walked out of the room.

As Hermione left Ron couldn't help but smile even more; he liked Hermione's ass, it was very nice. Then Ron registered what Hermione had said about food just before she walked out. "Oh, Yeah, Dinner," Ron said, grabbing his pants and shirt and putting them on as he stumbled down the hall towards the little kitchen.

Ron had set up a small table with two places set very nicely and a single long tapered candle in the middle of the table. Ron waved his hand over the candle and it lit, casting an orangeish glow over everything.

"Impressive Ron," Hermione said, letting Ron guide her to her seat. Ron was very polite, pulling out her chair for her and letting her get seated _before _pushing it in.

Ron then turned to the oven and pulled out two plates of chicken and rice. He put the plates down and then got a bottle of wine from the counter along with two glasses.

"And now dear, dinner is served." Said Ron proudly.

Hermione started eating, and had to admit that it was some of the best chicken she had ever had.

During dinner Ron and Hermione talked about many things. Hermione told Ron about how Hogwarts was different from their first six years, and about what being head girl was like.

Ron told Hermione about the day-to-day hardships of opening the shop. He told her about how he had yet to learn the spells for some of the products so George planned to floo Ron a whole new shipment every day until he learned. Ron also told about some of the hardships of living alone.

Hermione told Ron what was going on with some of their friends. She told him how Neville and Luna were dating, and about how Ginny was handling her long distance relationship with Harry. She also told him about the Gryffindor Quidditch team and that Ginny seemed to be doing a great job as captain.

"I think I'm going to come and see some of the matches," said Ron as they started to eat Desert. Ron had made Hermione a cake and decorated it like a book.

"You should. I've sat and watched some of the practices and Ginny has some amazing moves on a broom. She was practicing almost nonstop over the summer." Hermione said.

The two continued talking for a little while, finishing only a small portion of the cake.

"I guess I shouldn't have made a full sized cake," said Ron

"No, It's fine," said Hermione

Ron walked back over to his Girlfriend and slid the other chair over so that the two of them were sitting side by side. He leaned in close to her, "how's your birthday going so far?" he asked.

"Great," said Hermione, a smile spreading across her face.

"I have a surprise for you," Ron whispered as he leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"You do, do you?" she asked as Ron stood up and took her hand. "And where would this surprise be?"

"In the bedroom," Ron said, leading her down the short hallway to the only bedroom in the small apartment. Ron opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for Hermione to go inside.

Hermione stepped in and was amazed at what she saw. Ron had spread about a dozen candles through out the room and had covered the floor and bed with rose pedals. The queen-sized bed had dark blue silken covers on it and Hermione could smell Freshly mown grass, new parchment and a strong musk that she had always associated with Ron. "Ron, you made Amortentia?" Hermione asked as she looked lovingly back at her boyfriend.

"Only for the smell," he said, blushing slightly.

"Well it smells great," said Hermione, looking back over all the preparations Ron had made just for her.

Ron stepped into the room behind Hermione and slipped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday my love," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head, "it's perfect," she said, answering the unasked question that she could see in Ron's eyes.

"Good," said Ron, walking her towards the bed and turning her around, "Because there is more." And with that he leaned in and started to kiss Hermione passionately. He let his hands roam and soon found the zipper on the back of Hermione's dress. With unpracticed clumsiness Ron undid the zipper.

As soon as Hermione felt the zipper on the back of her dress loosen she shrugged her shoulders and let the dress fall to her feet, revealing her completely naked body.

As the dress fell away Ron broke the kiss, and leaned back slightly, taking in the beautiful sight that was a naked Hermione. "You look absolutely amazing," said Ron softly. He leaned in again and started to kiss Hermione on the neck.

Hermione took this opportunity to start undressing Ron. First she un-did his shirt, then she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Ron gave Hermione a little push, making her knees to buckle against the edge of the bed and causing her to fall on the bed itself.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who was still standing over her with an almost animal grin on his face. He pulled his pants and boxers off, releasing his rock hard cock.

Hermione just smiled back as she sat up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him ferociously. She could feel his hard rod pressing up against her belly as she broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off.

Now both teens were completely naked and both of them were ready for what ever came next.

Ron's hands found Hermione's and moved them above her head where he pinned them. "Hermione, tonight is all about you, what ever you want, I'll do to you, what ever you want to do to me you can," Ron growled in her ear his hands started massaging her breasts.

Hermione just moaned in anticipation of what was going to come.

"What do you want my love?" Ron asked her as his mouth lowered to one of her soft nipples. He sucked it into his mouth and started to lick it, sending small shots of pleasure through Hermione's chest.

Hermione didn't know what she wanted, she knew she wanted pleasure and she knew she wanted Ron to be the one to give it to her. But she didn't know how she wanted him to achieve that pleasure.

"I don't know," Hermione said innocently and playfully. Continuing with the playful tone she said, "but you seem like a big strong guy, why don't you show me what feels good."

Hermione heard a growl come from deep in Ron's throat as he released her nipple and came up and kissed her heavily. Then he started to kiss his way down her naked, pale body. He paid special attention to her breasts, softly biting each nipple and then kissing it. He kissed his way down her smooth stomach and soon reached her shaved pussy.

Ron kissed his way to Hermione's right thigh, then with a little pressure he spread her legs apart and kissed his way back up to her slit. Ron just smiled to himself and then placed a quick kiss on Hermione's clit, which he could see sticking out between her shaven folds.

Ron herd Hermione let out a little gasp as he kissed her clit. He smiled again and started to run a finger along her now glistening slit, sending shivers through his turned on girl friend.

"More Ron," Hermione moaned, her left hand reaching to her chest to massage her breast while her right hand reached down between her legs and ran through Ron's orange hair.

Ron gladly obliged. He licked Hermione's wet slit, causing her to moan again. Her juices tasted a bit musky but good. Then with another animal growl Ron plunged his middle and ring fingers into Hermione's slit pussy and leaned his head in to start sucking on her throbbing clit.

Hermione let out a scream of pleasure as Ron's fingers entered her and his tongue started to assault her little clit.

As Hermione screamed with pleasure Ron started to slide his fingers in and out of her pussy as he simultaneously sucked on and licked her engorged clit.

Ron's rhythm continued as Hermione's orgasm built in the pit of her stomach, a warm feeling that grew slowly. Then, as Ron's tongue scraped over her super sensitive clit one more time and his fingers were shoved deep inside of her wet pussy, Hermione screamed Ron's name as the warm feeling in her stomach exploded inside her.

Hermione's orgasm wracked her body, causing her to writhe in pleasure. It also caused her pussy too practically poor it's juices out. Ron immediately started lapping them up, sustaining Hermione's orgasm a while longer. Once Hermione had come down from her orgasm, and once Ron had finished lapping up all her juices, Ron kissed his way back up Hermione's body, finally claiming her lips with his.

Hermione opened her mouth and let her tongue wander into Ron's mouth. She could taste her sweet pussy juices in his mouth and that only served to turn her on even more.

After a few minutes of intense kissing Ron released Hermione's mouth. Ron reached between himself and Hermione positioned his rock hard cock at her entrance. He leaned down, putting his mouth right next to Hermione's ear. "Do you want me inside you," he asked sensually, pushing himself softly against Hermione's very wet opening.

"Yes," Hermione moaned as she felt Ron's dick put pressure on her pussy.

"Yes what?" Ron whispered playfully, withdrawing his cock slightly, teasing Hermione.

"Yes, I want you inside me," Hermione said, thrusting her hips up and towards Ron's dick.

At the exact same time Ron thrust forward, thrusting himself deep inside Hermione's wet pussy. Both he and Hermione moaned the name of each other. Then, with a bit of clumsiness the two teens started pumping their hips against each others.

Hermione could feel Ron's hard dick sliding in and out of her, filling her up and then pulling out and then filling her up and then pulling out, again and again, causing another, more intense hot ball of pleasure to build up inside her stomach.

Ron was luxuriating in the feel of her tight wetness surrounding him as he thrust himself in and out of her again and again.

Soon the couple's rhythm became more in sync and it gained speed. Ron started to kiss Hermione's neck and chest and Hermione could only hold on as Ron's motions got faster and as his cock slammed into her needy pussy harder.

All too soon Hermione felt the jerky movement of Ron's thrusts as his orgasm neared. Just thinking of Ron shooting his load inside her sent her over the edge. Hermione felt her orgasm explode inside her somewhat unexpectedly, causing her pussy to contract and spasm around Ron's throbbing dick. She let out shuttering breaths as the most intense orgasm of her life coursed through her body, sending wave after wave of hyper intense pleasure through her body.

As soon as Hermione started to cum Ron lost what little control he had over his own orgasm. He felt his balls tighten and his cock start to spasm as he shot himself into Hermione's pussy. He felt his groin get drenched with Hermione's juices as her orgasm forced them out of her an onto him.

After only a minute Ron collapsed next to Hermione. Both teens were completely spent and more than a little tired from their fun. Ron just looked over at Hermione, who was staring at him with loving eyes and a huge smile on her face. Ron smiled also, he reached up with his left hand and caressed Hermione's cheek. "I love you," he said a little out of breath.

"And I you," Hermione said, leaning into Ron. She could feel his shrinking dick in her pussy, and as he shifted his wait a bit it came out.

"Happy Birthday my love," Ron said, kissing her softly on the mouth.

Hermione just smiled more. Then she pushed Ron's shoulder slightly so he was lying on his back. She pulled his close arm around her shoulders and rested her head on his slowly rising and falling chest. "Good night Ron," she said, closing her eyes, and letting her self bask in the after glow of great sex.

"Good night my love," Ron said, somewhat sleepily.

_It's going to be a fun weekend, _Hermione thought, as she was slowly lulled to sleep by Ron's breathing.

_So folks, this is what I've been working on for the last few weeks. Now that I'm done I'll be getting back to _Harry Potter and His Auror Training, _although I'm not sure how much work I'm going to get done on that, and I may have to let it sit for a while once school starts, we'll see. Anyway, I hope you liked the story and I hope it helped those of you who were looking for it. As always, May the Force Be with You_


End file.
